


citrus and bergamot

by lentranced



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Baking, Cooking, F/M, Meet-Cute, i'll fill this tag myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23337838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lentranced/pseuds/lentranced
Summary: The smell of lemon and bergamot grows to become something Hapi looks forward to.She's never had lemon pie before, but the way the smell of citrus tangles into the scent of warm pastry entices her.Another week, another pie.
Relationships: Hapi/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	citrus and bergamot

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a tweet by @LolaEmblem on twitter about this ship and it opened my third eye, so... i am in rarepair hell yet again and i WILL feed the tag.
> 
> please check me out on twitter @macedon_prince ^^

The smell wafted over her once a week, sometimes twice a week.

It's not like Hapi doesn't notice. It's just that she's preoccupied with her own food, her own routine.

But the smell of lemon pie grows on her. One day, she turns to face the kitchen and spots the cook responsible for it.

The Faerghus prince's retainer.

When she starts noticing, she starts keeping track. Dedue, of the Blue Lions, leaves the kitchen with a lemon pie and a pot of bergamot tea, roughly once a week.

Some weeks, he does it twice. She can't read him, but his brow is furrowed on those more frequent occasions.

The smell of lemon and bergamot grows to become something Hapi looks forward to. She's never had lemon pie before, but the way the smell of citrus tangles into the scent of warm pastry entices her.

Another week, another pie.

Hapi remains at her table, eyes drawn to the kitchen door whenever Dedue enters.

It's making her restless, really. She watches him come and go, eyes hidden behind her hair, though sometimes she thinks she's imagining Dedue looking back at her, apron tied around his abdomen, a tray in his hands with a plate of pie, the teapot and a teacup.

Hapi begins having her meals closer to the kitchen doors.

Dedue begins exiting the kitchen with less haste.

One afternoon, Hapi finds herself standing by the kitchen doors, inhaling deep until Dedue steps out.

"Hey," she says.

Dedue nods. "Good afternoon."

He doesn't walk away.

"Is that lemon pie?" She asks.

"You've been taking interest in it, haven't you?"

"It's a nice smell, I guess." Hapi lets the smell of tea surround her. "But you have two teacups today instead of one. Who's the pie for, anyways?"

Dedue doesn't answer immediately. He takes the tray and sets it down on the table right outside the kitchen.

"Today," Dedue says, "I would like to share it with you."


End file.
